


Bubble Bubble Luffy

by PaperFox19



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Exhibitionism, Frottage, Harems, Kisses, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Nursing Kink, Oral Sex, Rimming, Swingers, Switcher, Yaoi, nude
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4415951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Luffy met Shanks het ate the bubble bubble fruit logia model. His body can turn into bubbles. His grandfather saw potential in Luffy’s abilities, after Ace went on his pirate journey, Garp took Luffy to a marine base to train him as a marine. Luffy didn’t want to be there, He wanted the freedom of being a pirate he wanted to be the pirate king. A redux fixed a few errors and added more yaoi hope everyone likes it. All 8 chaps redone a touch and an update.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Luffy the Pirate

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Bubble Bubble Luffy Redux

When Luffy met Shanks he ate the bubble bubble fruit logia model. His body can turn into bubbles. His grandfather saw potential in Luffy’s abilities, after Ace went on his pirate journey; Garp took Luffy to a marine base to train him as a marine. Luffy didn’t want to be there, He wanted the freedom of being a pirate he wanted to be the pirate king.

Only one marine approved of Luffy’s dream, Meon a marine who ate the Paw Paw Fruit Neko Model. He told Luffy to believe in his dream and grow stronger. He helped Luffy train and learn the Rokushiki, the 6 powers. Meon explained to Luffy that with his 6 powers he could get stronger and his devil fruit power could amplify them.

Luffy may have not been the smartest cookie, but when it came to instinct and wild ideas Luffy was the best.

Luffy created a few combat abilities. With learning the Finger Pistol, he created the Bubble Pistol a mid to long range attack, and because of his devil fruit ability he could even hit most logia user with it

With learning Iron Body he combined it with his devil fruit power, since the bubbles he made were from his body he could harden them making them as hard as iron, he called them Bubble Cannon Balls, to which he could control and launch at will. He could also manipulate them and use them like a shield.

The Tempest Kick was next and while he could perform the normal technique he liked combining it with his devil fruit for a more wide spread and powerful long range attack.

He could perform Paper Art really well, but in fact he perfected it and created an after image technique leaving a Bubble clone in his place. He called this move Bubble Double.

Shave and Moon Walk were learned, and once again Luffy upped the game with Floating Bubbles and he made Bubble Walker like a personal bubble ship he could use that could travel in the sea and air.

These were mainly fighting techniques but Luffy found and created many fun abilities to use.

He could create special bubbles far beyond normal bubbles. First he had a move called Bubble Catcher they could suck up opponents and trap them inside the bubble prison they were unbreakable from the inside.

Then there were the special color bubbles. Red Bubbles or Burn Bubbles Luffy used them in a unique way as while if the bubbles touched human skin it just felt warm but in contact with clothes they burn up. He even played a joke at a marine gathering, all the soldiers ended up running around naked. Yeah he got scolded but it was still funny.

Blue Bubbles or Ice Bubbles was able to freeze what they touched. Orange or Acid bubbles could eat away at metal and weapons, perfect for disarming opponents. Green Bubbles or Healing Bubbles when touched a person had a soothing effect and increased the bodies naturally healing, it wasn’t perfect but it could help. Purple Bubbles or Sleepy Bubbles if they popped in someone’s face they could fall asleep in a few minutes or if consumed by the bubble they remain in a deep sleep. Pink or Sticky Bubbles were like bubble gum once someone touched them they were stuck to them.

Last but not least was his Golden Bubble; its effects were very special.

When Luffy was ready to escape from his life as a Marine, he asked Meon for help.

“Help me.”

“No.”

“Help me.”

“No.”

“Help me.”

“No.”

“Help me.”

“No.”

“Help me.”

“No.”

“Help me.”

“No!”

“Please!!!!!” Luffy begged his eyes shining.

“No Luffy, look I think your dream of becoming the pirate king is great, but if you want to escape this base you will have to do it on your own.” Luffy floated around Meon. He was in his 50s but he looked 30. His hair was white and he was a good height, he had white cat ears, and the palms of his hand had little cat pads on them.

“But you can use your power and get me out of here.” Meon popped Luffy’s bubble and he fell onto the floor.

“My power is dangerous Luffy; my paw paw fruit isn’t refined like others. If I used it to help you escape you would be wounded for three days that’s if you landed somewhere safe.”

“What if I use my Iron Body?”

“No Luffy drop it.” Meon snapped. The boy looked a little hurt, and the older male sighed. “Luffy get your things I will help you.” The bubble boy jumped in joy and ran off.

‘That boy will be the death of me.’ Meon thought. He went to the kitchen and mixed some ingredients together. He mashed the ingredients into a powder. His arm transformed into a massive cat paw. He put some of the powder onto the paw. He led Luffy to the center of the marine base. “Luffy put up a bubble barrier around you.” Luffy did creating a bubble around him.

“Paw Paw Cat Nip Hurricane.” the powder was sent flying and filled the entire base. The powder caused the marines to sleep. Meon took Luffy out of the base. “Alright Luffy I should be able to send you to an island that’s deserted.”

“Sweet,” He says with a big grin.

“Just be strong Luffy and don’t ever stop following your dream.” Luffy smiled at him and nodded.

“Now Paw Paw Launcher.” he got ready. “Iron Body,” Luffy vanished in a swirl of wind. “Be safe Luffy, though knowing you, you will get in trouble as soon as you land.”

Luffy flew far, he held his Iron Body as wind whipped around his body. Luffy saw the island drawing closer; he increased the strength of his Iron body. Luffy hit the island and made a massive crater. Luffy stood up his body only slightly damaged.

“I’m going to be king of the pirates.” Luffy shouted. 

Chapter 1 Luffy the Pirate

Alvida and her pirate crew had docked on their secret island hiding spot. Coby had his escape boat built on the other side of it. Coby was fixing up the small boat; he desperately wanted to leave Alvida’s pirate crew. Luckily for him the other pirates had found a barrel of alcohol and were getting wasted.

“I’m leaving I’m definitely leaving.” Coby says, he packed up a few supplies and placed them in the boat. “Now to escape before Alvida comes looking for me.”

“Hey Coby what do you think you’re doing?” One of Alvida’s pirates said and stumbled over to him with 2 others. “Yer not planning on leaving are you?” they were obviously drunk which made them more dangerous.

“And look here he’s got stuff from the ship too.” One of the pirates said with a smirk.

“Oh Alvida is going to whip your little ass.” Another pirate said with a large grin. Just as one of the pirates grabbed Coby Luffy made his appearance.

“Oh hey pirates.” Luffy says with a grin.

“Shit what’s another pirate doing here?”

“Who cares get him.” all three jumped at Luffy with swords. The three stabbed Luffy and he laughed his body burst into many bubbles and reformed behind the pirates. The bubble boy smirked as the other pirates cursed. “Bubble Catcher,” Bubbles appeared in Luffy’s hand and with a wave of his hand the bubbles left and expanded capturing the pirates.

“What the…? How did you do that?” Coby shouted.

“My name’s Luffy, I’m a bubble man.” He says creating bubbles.

“Wow you’re a devil fruit user…cool.” Coby said a light blush on his cheeks. “My name’s Coby.”

“Oh ok Coby are you with these guys?” he asked pointing to the pirates trying to get out of the bubbles.

“No I’m not I swear.” Coby said and then proceeded to tell Luffy how he came to be a part of Alvida’s crew. “I never even wanted to be a pirate I actually wanna be a marine.”

“Well then it looks like our dreams got switched, I wanted to be a pirate and got taken in by the marines.” Luffy says with a laugh.

“You were a marine really??” Coby shouted really surprised.

“Yeah I was but like you being a pirate it wasn’t my dream. My dream is to become the pirate king, and find the one piece!” Luffy shouted the last part, he was proud of it.

“Who the hell do you think you are?” The two boys turned to see Alvida. “I don’t know who you are but you will never gonna find one piece, cause I’m going to kill you right now.”

“Hey Coby, who’s the cow?” everyone was shocked. Alvida was about to snap but then laughed.

“Ha ha ha, you got some nerve kid everyone knows I’m the most beautiful woman on the whole ocean. My boys know it right Coby?” she asked with a smile. “Who am I?”

Coby shook. ‘It’s now or never.’

“The ugliest cow on the whole ocean.” he shouted and Luffy laughed. Alvida and her pirates gasped and then she shook in furry. “And when I become a marine I’m gonna capture you.” She raised her club. Luffy took off his hat and held it close. “You did good Coby now let me help you out.”

“Iron Body!” he spoke and Alvida swung her spiked club down and it broke over Luffy’s head and straw hat wearer laughed not feeling a thing.

Luffy pulled his arm back and used Iron Body. “Iron Bubble Punch!” he thrust his arm forward and hit Alvida with an impressive force, and sent her flying. “Hey pirates! Coby’s not a part of your crew anymore you got that.” The guys in the bubbles nodded their heads.

Luffy jumped into the boat. “And we are taking this boat.” Coby got in and the two left the island. The pink haired boy stood up and shouted. “I’m going to be a marine!!”

Luffy laughed and got up. “I’m going to be King of the Pirates!!”

The two shared a laugh and began to sail away.

To be continued


	2. Pirate Hunter Zoro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Chapter 2 The Pirate hunter Zoro

Luffy and Coby sailed away from the island and towards the marine base.

“You must have eaten the Bubble Bubble fruit…Incredible!” Coby spoke. “But Luffy, if you’re going after the One Piece, which means you’ll have to enter the Grand Line.”

“Yep!” Luffy says with a grin.

“You know they call it the Pirate Graveyard.” Coby said his body shaking in worry.

“That’s why I am going to assemble a super crew.” Luffy turned to Coby. “Hey, that guy who’s imprisoned at this marine base, what was his name again?”

“Roronoa Zoro!” Coby asked shocked.

Luffy grinned. “If he’s a good guy, I’ll let him join my crew.”

“Luffy you’re crazy!!! You were a marine you should know how dangerous pirate hunters can be, and Zoro is a demon among them.”

“He he sounds cool.” The pink haired boy stares at him in shock.

“Luffy he’s a pirate hunter, and you are a pirate, pirate hunters don’t mix with pirates.”

“Well I haven’t decided to let him join my crew I have to meet him first, but when we get to the base we have to be careful I just busted out of the marine life I don’t wanna get thrown back in.”

“Luffy this is a bad idea on many levels. This guy Zoro was put in prison for a reason…”

“Hmm, Nah it will be okay,” he smiles.

Coby started to cry tears of fear. ‘Luffy is crazy, so crazy.’

They landed on the marine base town, and Luffy was impressed that Coby got them there so easily, and the boy berated him on his carefree nature. Luffy brushed it off as his stomach growled. They stopped and got some food.

Coby was amazed when Luffy ate and drank; he had never seen anyone eat so much. Luffy’s body didn’t expand or nothing he was like a bottomless pit. Luffy noticed how scared people were at the mention of Zoro and the mention of the marine in charge of this base Morgan. Luffy knew of him, he rose through the ranks quickly because of his alleged capture of captain Kuro.

He also knew him by his name “Axe Hand Morgan.” As far as his quality as a marine, Luffy didn’t know much but by the looks of the people there was something up. The bubble boy decided to find Zoro sooner rather than later.

They went to the base’s walls, Luffy made bubbles appear and he used them as steps. He looked over the wall and saw Zoro tied up to the pole. “So that’s the demon huh? Hmm I could easily untie him and get him out of there easily.”

“That’s suicide!” Coby screamed. “If you let him loose he’ll kill us and wreck the town!!”

“Hey Kid!” Zoro shouted. Coby yelped and Luffy looked at him questioningly. “Come over here and untie me. I’ve been here for 9 days and can’t take it anymore.” Zoro says a grin on his lips.

“Hey he’s smiling.” Luffy spoke.

“I’ll make it worth your while. I’ll capture someone with a big price on their head and give all the bounty to you. I am a man of my word trust me.”

“Don’t do it Luffy, he’ll kill us the second he’s free.” Coby says and the swordsman glares at the boy.

“He won’t kill us. He couldn’t, I wouldn’t let him!” Luffy said with a smile. Zoro was shocked and his eyes narrowed at the straw hat boy. Coby was freaking out so bad he didn’t notice a ladder land next to him. A little girl came up and Shh’ed the two boys who stared at her with confusion. The girl entered the court yard and Zoro stared at her in shock.

“Whadda you want?” Zoro says sweat dripping down his face. “Get lost! Do you want to be killed?!?!”

The little girl ignored his words. “I made these rice balls for you; I thought you might need some food.” The girl moved closer to Zoro. “It’s the first time I made them…”

“I’m not hungry!” Zoro lied. “Now beat it and take the stuff with you.”

The girl got sad. “B-but…”

“I don’t want it so get lost, or I will stomp you to death.”

“Roronoa Zoro!! You shouldn’t pick on little girls, I’ll tell my daddy on you.” Helmeppo, captain Morgan’s son came into the yard in his fancy clothes.

“Who’s that weirdo?” the bubble boy asks.

“He must be a high ranking marine now the little girl will be safe.” Coby said and Luffy narrowed his eyes.

“I don’t think so.” he mumbled.

“Hmpf! Well if it isn’t the idiot son living off his daddy’s wealth.”

Helmeppo raised his hand to his ear. “Did you just call me an idiot? You best hold your tongue or you will lose it along with your head.”

Helmeppo took the girls rice ball and ate it the girl cried out her protests. Helmeppo gagged. “This is disgusting there’s sugar on it…”

“But I like sweets so I thought sugar would be better.”

Helmeppo grabbed the rice balls and stomped the balls into the dirt. “Stop please your ruining them.”

“How evil…” Coby whispered. Luffy was ready to strike but the girl was at risk. Helmeppo mocked the girls cooking and she started crying.

“Oh stop your crying this is why I hate kids.” Helmeppo pointed to the sign in the yard. “It’s your own fault can’t you read the sign.”

The sign read “Anyone aiding the prisoner shall be found guilty of the crimes they have committed. –Captain Morgan”

“I’m sure you heard how scary my daddy is, if you were an adult you would be put to death.” He pointed to the marine with him. “Throw the brat over the wall.”

“B-b-but…” he stuttered knowing if he did the girl could very well die.

“I’m ordering you to do it, are you going to disobey an order from me, I’ll tell my daddy on you.”

“Yes sir right away.” The marine said in a panic. The marine grabbed the girl and threw her over the fence. Luffy moved fast. “Bubble Bubble Catcher…” The girl was caught in a large bubble and floated safe to the ground. The bubble popped and the girl ran back to the village crying.

Helmeppo left laughing about his deal with Zoro. Once he was gone Luffy entered the yard.

“You still here better not let Captain Morgan catch you.”

“Hey I’m looking for people to join my pirate crew”

“Ha as if I’d lower myself to become a pirate.” He says looking away.

“Hey being a pirate is my dream what’s wrong with that?” the question was so pure.

“I guess nothing but I have my own dream to follow, even if you untie me I won’t join your crew.”

“Well I haven’t decided on asking you yet…” Luffy said with a grin. Zoro looked at Luffy in shock. “They say you have a bad reputation, not that I really mind.”

Zoro chuckled. “Bad reputation huh, looks straw hat boy I will get out of here, the captain’s idiot son promised me, one month and I’m free.”

“Wow you’re really tough, I don’t think I could last a week without food let alone a bath they are so fun.” He had a blissful look on is face.

‘What a weird kid…’ Zoro thought. “Go look for your crew elsewhere I’m not interested.”

“Hey before you go pick that up for me,” Zoro says and looked at the ruined rice ball.

“Are you sure it’s mostly dirt?”

“Yes just hurry up.” Zoro opened his mouth and Luffy fed him. Zoro choked as he swallowed it all. He coughed. “I told you it was mostly dirt.”

“Hey tell the kid the rice balls were good…”

Luffy smiled at him and left. He told the girl that Zoro ate her rice balls and liked them, she was very happy. She told the two how Zoro was imprisoned because of her, for saving her, from Helmeppo’s pet

“So he’s not really a bad guy after all,” Luffy grins, he knew he saw something special about Zoro.

“Then why are the marines doing this to him…? It doesn’t make sense…” Coby says angrily. “Luffy are these really how marines act tell me?”

“No but a dangerous person with power can do horrible things, this Captain Morgan is messing with the marines of this base.”

They heard shouting and saw people bowing their heads to Captain Morgan’s son. “And here’s the other rotten egg.”

Helmeppo was bragging how Zoro was going to be executed in 3 days. “3 days?!? Didn’t you make a promise to him?”

“Oh that, that promise was a joke. He’s a stupid beast for believing it.”

Luffy snapped and punched him hard. Helmeppo went flying and hit a wall. Everyone stared in shock. “A beast? You call him a beast for believing you, you are an insect… barely even a worm.”

Coby ran up to him. “Luffy you have to stop I thought you wanted to lay low.”

“Coby I have decided, I’m going to ask Zoro to join my crew.”

“Ehhhhh!!!”

To be continued…


	3. Truth is Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Chapter 3

Helmeppo ran for his life. “Daddy!!”

At the Marine Base

“I am the greatest…” Captain Morgan says with a laugh. “My word is law, anyone who deifies me is a traitor, and all traitors will die.”

Helmeppo came running in. “Daddy there’s someone I want you to kill right now!!”

Morgan punched him for interrupting his moment. “Watch it you brat, don’t forget you are nothing but a leech sucking on my power.”

In the courtyard

Zoro was having a dream, though it was more like a memory. ‘You’re weak Zoro nothing ever changes,’ a girl says standing before him. his eyes shot open and Luffy was standing in front of him.

“What do you want?” Zoro growled. “I already told you I don’t want to be a pirate.”

“I’m Luffy, I want you to join my crew,” he says with a grin.

“I’ve told you clearly,” but Luffy ignored him and tried to free him from the ropes.

“If I loosen your ropes, you are going to join my pirate crew,” he grins. “Okay?” the swordsman could only stare at the males determination.

“No it’s not ok…I have things I have to do…my goal to become the world’s greatest swordsman…I won’t become a pirate!”

“What’s the difference? Lots of people believe you have a bad reputation, and there are pretty strong pirates who are swordsmans.”

“That’s got nothing to do with me…” Zoro looked at him straight in the eye. “I haven’t done a single thing I’ve ever regretted, and I don’t plan to in the future.” Luffy liked that, but still tried to free him.

Zoro sighed. “I won’t become a pirate!”

Luffy frowned. “I don’t care you are going to join my crew.”

“Don’t decide for yourself…” Zoro snapped.

“Hey you use a sword right?”

“Well if I wasn’t tied up I’d show you, but that idiot son took…” Luffy cut him off.

“Great! I get your swords back and you will join my crew.”

“Hey you can’t…” Zoro snapped.

Luffy smiled and turned towards the base. “It’s there right…hehe…the world’s greatest swordsman that would be the perfect addition to my crew.”

“You don’t get it do you I won’t…huh?” Luffy was gone in a flash. “Damn it where did he go?” he couldn’t even follow his movement with his eyes.

Luffy used Shave to search room after room. Marines he passed felt nothing the brush of wind as he moved through the hall. Finally he found Helmeppo’s pink room. “Oh hey those must be Zoro’s swords, hmm does he have more than one…oh well I’ll just have to take them all.” He put them in a bubble and carried them out of the room.

-On the top of the marine base-

Helmeppo was crying and wailing about how Luffy hit him. The other marines could see Morgan’s anger spike. “Quit your whining…” He hit Helmeppo again and sent him to the ground. “Now then I heard there was a little rat in the execution yard today, was it taken care of…?”

“Oh well I believe so.” He whimpered.

“Grr…you there go into the village find the girl and kill her…”

One of the marine’s gasped. “But sir she’s just a little girl.”

Morgan wasted no time and cut the man down.

“Daddy you killed him…” Helmeppo screamed. He wasn’t dead the pain just was so high he passed out, but he would die if not treated.

“My word is law, anyone who breaks the law will die!”he says and the men tensed up around him.

“Captain there’s someone in the execution yard…”

“What…? I am surrounded by traitors and fools…” Morgan led his men to the court yard where Coby was trying to free Zoro.

“Listen I need your help…” the pink haired boy says.

“Are you crazy or something get out of here?” Zoro looked around.

“Please you have to help Luffy,” Coby says undoing one knot. “I’m not asking you to become a pirate or anything but what the marines are doing is wrong.”

“Look all I have to do is last till the end of the month and…” Coby cut him off.

“Actually Helmeppo was planning to execute you in 3 days but he decided to kill you today.”

“What?” he gasped

“Yeah he was making fun of you so Luffy went and hit him,” Coby frowned. “And he wanted to lay low to, but when he heard him mock you he couldn’t contain himself.”

“He really did that?”

Bang

Coby got hit with a bullet and Zoro’s eyes widened. “Hey kid hey…” His head turned to see Morgan behind a wall of marines with guns.

Coby clutched his wounded shoulder. ‘Luffy is this really what the marines are like?’ seeing these marines act so cruelly it hurt his pride and his dream.

“Roronoa Zoro today you are going to die…” he says and the marines point their guns at him.

“No…” His memories flashed. ‘I can’t die yet!’

“Men take aim…”

Luffy opened the window of Helmeppo’s room. “Why is Coby?” His eyes narrowed, he knew what was about to happen. “Shave…”

He vanished and was in front of Zoro and Coby in an instant. “How did he…?”

“Fire!!”

“Bubble Bubble Wall,” he waved his hands bubbles flying and joining together and took the form of a wall. The bullets hit the wall unable to pass through. Luffy smirked. “That won’t work…” Luffy said laughing. “I’m a Bubble Human,” the bullets dropped.

“What the…?”

“What is he?” the men gasped.

“How did he do that?”

“A devil fruit user…” Morgan growled.

“Just who are you?” Zoro asked.

“I’m Monkey D. Luffy the future King of the Pirates!”

To be continued…


	4. Crew of 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Chap 4

Zoro was completely shocked. “King of the Pirates do you even know what you’re saying?”

“King of the pirates means King of the Pirates it’s the ultimate freedom,” he says and took the swords and held them out to him. “Even the freedom to follow your dreams,” he gives him a grin.

The green haired man grinned back and chuckled. “You’re right be it demon or pirate I have a dream to complete. I’ll join you but if joining you causes me to stray from my dream, I’ll kill you!”

Luffy grinned. “You can try…” Luffy’s bubble wall split up and a few bubbles shot out to destroy the ropes that bound him. Zoro took up his swords and glared at the marines. The men stepped back in fear.

“Luffy are these really what marines are like?” Coby asked as he hung his head low and gripped his wound.

“No Coby, a bad leader can turn even the greatest of men bad,” Luffy turned to look at him and smiled. “I know some pretty honorable marines trust me, and I can see these men’s spirits have been broken by fear of that man.”

Captain Morgan stepped up. “I know you, you’re that special logia marine everyone has heard rumors of.” Luffy glared at him. “Oh yes Monkey D. Luffy,” Captain Morgan laughed. “I have no idea why you are helping this trash, but you should not call yourself a pirate, unless you’re a traitor to the marines?” Captain Morgan had a dangerous look on his face. “Ahahaha this is perfect not only will I have the honor of putting the pirate hunter Zoro down, but to capture a traitor as well, my rank will be raised for sure!”

The bubble man glared and his anger was visible by a twitch. “You disgust me, to think a man such as you has come so far in the marines it’s truly a disgrace,” Luffy pointed a finger at him. “This will be my last act as a marine I’m taking you down!”

Captain Morgan laughed. “Men arrested these fools.” His men drew their swords and Luffy just grinned.

“I will take care of this Bubble Bubble Catcher!” The bubbles flew out bypassing Captain Morgan. The men tried to swing and cut the bubbles but they dodged. They rose up and expanded and the men were caught inside the bubbles their weapons left on the ground.

“You idiots how could you be caught so easily?” he turned to Luffy. “You little brat don’t you know who I am?” He pointed up at his statue. “You see that that’s a sign of my power and authority. I am Axe Hand Morgan, I caught the dangerous Captain Kuro, My power and skill is not matched by anyone on this island!”

Luffy thought this guy was an idiot. He turned to look at the statue and held his palm out to it. “Bubble Bubbler Cannon,” A bubble formed in Luffy’s hand and boom it fired and hit the statue and turned it to rubble. The marine’s jaws dropped.

“You little brat I will kill you!” Morgan rushed at Luffy arm drawn ready to swing down and chop Luffy up.

“No you won’t I’m gonna beat you up…You will pay for making Coby doubt his dream for even a second!” Luffy’s arms dispersed into a bunch of bubbles. “Bubble Bubble Puncher!” he made a punching motion and the bubbles flew at great speed. Morgan was hit hard again and again and was sent flying into a wall. The bubbles continued to hit Morgan and soon the unconscious beaten up man was punched through the thick wall of the base.

“Ahh that felt good,” Luffy says as his arm reformed.

“Damn you what have you done?” the duo turned to see Coby taken hostage. Helmeppo held a gun to his head. “You hurt my daddy I will make you pay for that!” He tossed over a pair of sea stone hand cuffs. “Put those on or the kid dies.”

“No Luffy don’t do it, I want to become a true marine I won’t be afraid to die for it,” Coby yelled and Luffy grinned.

“Well you heard him,” Luffy closed his eyes and took a step forward. “Zoro…”

Helmeppo gulped as Zoro appeared behind him looking quite pissed. Helmeppo screamed as Zoro cut through his gun and gave him a sock to the face for good measure. “Well that made me feel a little better are you ok kid?” Coby nodded.

Luffy made the catcher bubbles pop, and the other marines were free. Zoro sheathed his swords. The marines cheered at the loss of their tyrant leader. Luffy led Coby to the most senior member who was now in charge of the base.

“This guy wants to join the marines; I think you should have room for him,” Luffy says with a grin.

“Yes sir,” The man saluted.

“Now now I’m not a marine anymore, but I would like a favor.”

\----Scene Break---

Luffy and Zoro were now at the little girl’s family’s restaurant. A stack of plates a mile high. “Ahh that was good I’m glad I got to eat after so long!” Zoro patted his swollen belly.

“What that’s it I can still keep eating,” Luffy says as he stuffed his mouth with more food.

“Well forgive me for not being a bottomless pit like you,” Zoro looked at Luffy as a question came to mind. “So anyway Luffy who’s all in the crew?”

“Huh?” he replied as he sat the now empty plate down on his pile.

“I mean when do I meet the rest of the crew?”

“It’s just you and me so far,” he says with a grin and gave a big thumbs up. Zoro did a face palm. “At least tell me you have a ship?”

“Not yet all I have is the ship me and Coby took to get here.” He pointed out the window to the tiny ship they had brought with them.

‘What the hell kinda crazy crew did I sign up for?’ Zoro thought, but he couldn’t help but grin. ‘Well I guess things won’t be boring.’

“So Luffy do you think the marines will keep their word?”

“Who knows, I asked them to give us 2 days to prepare to leave, and I did ask them not to give any names about the incident but it will all work out.”

“Well you certainly don’t have a shortage of optimism. So this crew how big is it going to be?”

“Hmm I want a crew of at least 10 people…I want a musician, a cook, a navigator…” his swordsman cut him off.

“Wait a minute you don’t know how to navigate?”

“No do you?” Luffy asked looking excited to know.

“No not a bit,” Zoro says blushing. The little girl came up.

“He said he got lost on the wrong ship and got stranded here.”

Zoro cursed and Luffy started laughing. “Shut it bubble head…” He grabbed Luffy and accidently knocked over the table causing the remaining food and drink to spill on them. “Damn it!”

“Oh my, what a mess.” The owner says.

“Sorry,” Zoro says blushing at letting his emotions get the better of him.

“It’s alright but you two should wash up, our home is right upstairs, feel free to use it to freshen up,” The kind woman spoke and the two males nodded.

They went upstairs and found the bathroom easily. The two stripped out of their soiled clothes and placed them in a basket to be washed. Zoro turned and his jaw dropped. Luffy was gorgeous! Slim yet firm muscles, smooth hairless body, and he was hung, his 8 and half inch soft manhood was uncut, and it got him very excited.

The swordsman tried to hide the fact his 9 inch cock was fully hard, doing his best to hold it down. Luffy seemed oblivious to the aroused male. He turned on the water for the tub and watched as it filled up. “Hey Zoro watch this,” Luffy got his hands wet and began to rub them together. “Bubble Bubble Suds!” a sweet smelling foam began to spread from Luffy’s hands. The soap like foam was spread all over his body. He covered his arms his front his back and even bent over to do his legs. Zoro choked on some air as he got a good look at his ass. The sexy male was now covered in a sweet smelling foam and Luffy seemed to enjoy it since his nipples became erect and the suds hid away his monster of a cock.

The bubble man jumped into the water his body dispersing into bubbles before reforming. Zoro took that chance to get in the water and hide his still hard cock. Luffy appeared and pouted as Zoro had his back to him. ‘Come on go down go down!’ Zoro thought franticly.

Luffy launched himself at Zoro and his wet soap covered body pressed against his back as he wrapped his arms around the green haired male. “Gahh!”

“Hey Zoro!!” he shouted with a big grin and Zoro stiffened even more his whole face red. The feeling of his warm wet and soap covered body was making Zoro uncomfortable a pleasurable uncomfortable as his dick twitched in excitement but he dared not move or expose his hard dick in front of his new captain.

Luffy’s warm hands came up to rub his chest. “Let me wash you Zoro!” he covered his chest in suds.

Zoro could only nod, as Luffy’s hands brushed over his erect nipples. He teased and played with them a bit making the green haired man moan. Luffy chuckled and began to rub Zoro’s muscled body spreading the soap over his form, he massaged his pecs and let his hands roam lower feeling up his abs. The swordsman stiffened so Luffy moved back up and caressed his shoulders relieving the tension in his sore muscles.

“Luffy have you done this before?” Zoro asked as Luffy’s hands rubbed his shoulders down his arms and back up again, which was much appreciated.

“Yeah the guys at the base liked to bath with me all the time, but the captain got mad whenever they tried to take things to far.” Zoro tightened his fist at the thought of other males being touched by Luffy or trying anything with his captain. He grinned at the thought of this other person stopping anything from happening.

“Does that mean?” Zoro thought out loud, and moaned as Luffy rubbed against him, he felt the boy’s muscled front connect with his back smearing soap all over. Luffy washed his upper body and then proceeded lower. “Luffy wait!”

Luffy grabbed hold of his hard penis under water and gasped at its size and arousal. “Zoro you got hard because of me?”

Zoro nodded not trusting his voice. He continued to squeeze him, gauging his size and weight, feeling it twitch in his hand. Zoro heard a popping sound behind him and the bubble boy was gone. He was then pushed back and Luffy reformed in front of him. The swordsman blushed as he stared at Luffy’s hard cock.

“I’ve always wanted to try this,” Luffy lifted Zoro’s hips, and his cock was fully exposed. The logia took his length into his mouth and started sucking on it. Zoro moaned and his hips bucked. Luffy held him still and continued to slurp and suck on his cock. He could take the swordsman down to the root easily and moved back and forth on instinct.

(knock knock) “Mr. Swordsman we washed your clothes for you and Mr. Pirate’s clothes to,” The voice of the young girl from behind the door made Zoro jump slightly.

“Luffy stop ohh fuck!” Zoro whispered and grit his teeth. Luffy looked up and smiled around his manhood, and damn it if it didn’t look sexy as hell.

“Mr. Swordsman…Mr. Pirate…?”

Zoro looked down at Luffy, and he just looked back with a playful look in his eyes. He gulped as covered his mouth as Luffy bobbed his head faster and faster sucking on him hungrily. He looked to the door and feared he was going to scare the girl if she came in and saw this.

“Yes…ahh…thank you so much…ohh!” he bucked his hips and jammed his cock into Luffy’s mouth. The logia held still and nuzzled his green pubes, humming happily around his member. “We will be out in a bit.” Zoro gasped out, his toes curling from the pleasurable vibrations.

“Ok enjoy your bath.” The sound of footsteps made Zoro sigh in relief, only to moan as Luffy continued his sucking even harder than before.

“Fuck Luffy!!!” Zoro moaned and Luffy felt the hard length pulse in his mouth. He gave one final hard suck from the base to the tip and he came. Thick ropes of white cum erupted from the tip.

Luffy caught all of Zoro’s milky seed in his mouth and he blushed. ‘So good it’s so thick and rich.’ he swallowed it all, and pulled off the twitching length with a pop. Luffy licked his lips.

Zoro was in a daze, he had just been serviced by his captain and from the look in his eyes he wanted more. ‘Is he going to fuck me, I don’t think I can handle that right now?’

“Zoro’s nice and wet now.” he spoke and pushed one of Zoro’s legs out of the tub. The green haired male thought he was going to take him but Luffy moved further up and positioned the green hair crowned cock at his hole.

“Luffy?” he gasped in shock.

“Zoro fill me with your cock I want to feel you inside me!” Luffy moaned and started to sink down onto his rock hard length. As the thick head pierced his hole, Zoro bucked into his warm tight ass. Zoro was halfway in and Luffy was moaning in pleasure, his own hard cock twitching in delight. “More Zoro more please all the way!”

Zoro gripped his hips and pushed him further down onto his aching length, trying to hold his own moans back. “Fuck Luffy!!”

When Luffy was fully seated on his hard cock the two stilled. “Ahh Zoro your pubes are tickling my balls it feels good!” he rocked his hips letting his balls move across the man bush. Zoro bit back a moan be it at the words or the sensations of Luffy’s inner walls gripping him so tight.

“Don’t say things like that baka!” Zoro says and started moving Luffy up and down on his cock. The bubble man moaned as Zoro’s cock hit his sweet spot again and again.Each brush made him tighten up increasing the pleasurable friction for them both.

“Fuck Zoro amazing more I want more,” Luffy moaned and he grabbed his cock and started stroking it. Zoro felt a little guilty for not getting Luffy off first but hey he didn’t expect to get jumped by his new captain.

Zoro slammed Luffy harder onto his cock loving the moans his captain made. Water splashed out of the tub from their movements. “We’re making a mess Zoro should we stop?”

“Fuck no!!!” he thrust harder and made sure to grind against that spot that was giving Luffy so much pleasure.

“Zoro!!!” he moaned as Zoro drove into him harder, and Luffy fisted his dick in time with his thrusts. He pulled back the foreskin and rubbed the head with his thumb, he was leaking pre like mad.

“Fuck Luffy I’m going to cum if you keep squeezing me like this!” Zoro moaned as Luffy’s inner muscles clamped down hard on his aching cock. Luffy grinned and clamped down harder onto his new found lover. “Fuck!!!” he moaned and his cock twitched before he came hard. His cum poured deep inside Luffy and the bubble boy made the most delicious moan as he was filled with cum.

Zoro watched as Luffy’s cock released spurt after spurt of cum. His chest was coated in cum the rest dripped into the bath water. Luffy leaned down and nuzzled Zoro’s cheek. “That was amazing better than I ever imagined.” Luffy panted out and Zoro wrapped his arms around his captain.

“Yeah it was.” Zoro whispered and stroked Luffy’s messy hair.

“Hey Zoro, can I try one more thing I’ve been saving this trick for someone special.” The swordsman blinked in surprise.

“Oh um sure,” Luffy pulled off his cock and rubbed his hands together and created a golden bubble between them. “Golden Bubble Technique.” A bubble lifted Zoro up and Luffy got to work. He touched Zoro’s hands and ran his hands up his arms to his shoulders; Zoro moaned as where Luffy touched seemed to sing with pleasure.

Luffy rubbed his shoulders a bit, before moving back caressing his back muscles going lower and lower to his ass; Zoro arched his back at the pleasurable touch.

He groped Zoro’s rear a bit loving the blissed out look his swordsman had now. He came around to his hips and moved up his sides to Zoro’s pits, he scrubbed them down and Zoro began drooling.

Everywhere this technique touched seemed to make his body very very happy. Those hands moved over his chest feeling up his pecs again taking a moment to pinch and tease his nips. Zoro felt his cock twitch wanting attention.

Those hands moved down over his abs getting closer and closer to his cock which was twitching happily. Luffy ran his fingers through Zoro’s pubes making them extra soft and fluffy. He moved down completely ignoring his cock and balls and Zoro whined at the loss.

His legs were soaked and scrubbed, and Luffy rubbed his feat giving them a light massage. His toes curled he thought he was gonna lose his mind, then one hand grabbed his balls and the other pumped his cock. “Golden Bubble Release!” it all happened at once an intense pleasure racing across his entire body.

Back arching, toes curling, mind shattering as the pleasure of 10 orgasms wracked his body. Luffy was fast enough to wrap his lips around the head and milk the swordsman of all the releases that hit him at once. His cum came out in a long burst of semen.

It was weird after he came down from his high, he thought he’d be exhausted but his body never felt more refreshed and energized. He panted as he looked at Luffy in surprise. “Wow just wow!”

“Shihihi glad you liked it, was hoping you would.” The two got cleaned up

Luffy used his suds to wash Zoro’s hair, and Zoro returned the favor. The bubble boy enjoyed it as Zoro’s fingers ran through his hair and massaged his head.

“Luffy you have to stop moaning.” Zoro says blushing.

“Why it feels good?” Luffy moaned and then chuckled.

Zoro dumped a bucket of water over his head. “Aww Zoro!”

“Let’s get dressed we need to head out to sea,” he said and got out of the water. Luffy launched himself at him. “Zoro welcome to my crew!” Luffy said hugging the man from behind.

“Sure thing captain,” he says a faint blush on his cheeks, but a pure smile on his lips.

To be continued….


	5. Out to Sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Chap 5 Out to Sea

Zoro and Luffy set off after gaining some supplies from the grateful people in the town. Coby was there and waved them good-bye; a bond was formed between Coby and Luffy. He would be driven to rise to Luffy’s level and he would do anything to become stronger.

Luffy said his farewell and the two were off. Luffy had a pack and he pulled out a paper. “What’s that Luffy?”

“It’s a special paper I was given I write something on one side and it gets sent to another piece of paper. It’s Blood Link Paper.” Luffy explained and started writing something on it. Zoro was amazed as he watched the words turn red before vanishing. “Meon made this paper for me so we can keep in touch. Only those who shared the blood on the pages will be able to see the sent messages.”

Zoro was curious. Luffy turned the paper over. Words began to appear but Zoro only saw symbols unable to read it. The bubble man chuckled. “I told him I got my first mate and he’s wishing me luck on my journey.”

“Is this guy your boyfriend or something?” Zoro asked a pang of jealousy running through his heart. Luffy noticed and grinned.

“Aww Zoro your cute when you’re jealous.” He pulled him down and kissed the green haired male’s lips.

Zoro kissed back and the two started a heavy make out section. He broke the kiss and slid down Zoro’s muscled body. “Zoro’s hard here,” he said with a grin, he poked and rubbed the bulge. The swordsman shivered and the logia undid Zoro’s pants and freed his hard cock.

“Luffy!” He groaned and Luffy pulled his balls free from his pants. The bubble man rubbed his full sac as he ran his tongue over Zoro’s hard length. Luffy kissed up his dick and lapped at his head. “Oh kami Luffy!”

The dark haired youth wrapped his lips around Zoro’s cock and began sucking it. The green haired male moaned as Luffy sucked him slowly, giving long hard sucks it felt like Luffy was trying to suck the very life out of him.

Zoro groaned as Luffy fondled his balls and slurped and sucked on Zoro’s cock not breaking his speed. Luffy looked up and saw his expression the look of need and lust made Luffy smirk around the green haired man’s man meat. Luffy pulled off Zoro’s cock and licked it slowly running his tongue all over Zoro’s dick.

Every lick spurred a jolt of pleasure, the swordsman leaned back and let Luffy work.

Luffy pulled down his pants and brought a wet finger to Zoro’s tight little pucker. “Luffy? Ahh!!” he moaned as the slick digit pierced his hot tight passage. The swordsman bucked his hips and Luffy started sucking his cock again this time bobbing his head repeatedly sucking faster and faster. As Zoro’s moans grew louder the dark haired youth rocked his finger in and out of him pressing the sweet bundle of nerves inside him building up Zoro’s lust.

The green haired male moaned Luffy’s name as he lost it. He shot his seed into Luffy’s mouth and he sucked down every last drop. “Damn captain,” Zoro panted out as Luffy pulled off his dick with a pop. Luffy chuckled and slid up Zoro’s body. The green haired male shivered as he felt Luffy’s arousal brush against him. He felt an ache inside him, but Luffy seemed content to let him rest.

‘Luffy…I…’ Zoro thought before his eyes drifted closed and he began to sleep snoring a few minutes later. Luffy chuckled, he removed Zoro’s clothing as well as his own and rested his head on the sleeping male’s chest. He picked up the note and looked it over.

“Luffy I’m glad you’re building your crew, your crew will be your family; grow strong and be happy. Your swordsman sounds cute try not to wear him out to much. Your partner in crime Meon.”

-x-

Meon was getting an earful from Garp. He went on and on about how he had let Luffy escape. “He would have escaped eventually you can’t break a pirates dreams.”

“What about yours, are you truly loyal to the marines?”

“I am, I gave up my life as a pirate for my own reasons.”

“Darn it Luffy!”

“You better be off sir, you have a tyrant marine to pick up and arrest.” He passed Garp a box of donuts. The man was doing a strange thing where he was trying to eat as many donuts as possible.

To be continued


	6. Bubble vs Chop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Chapter 6 Bubble VS Chop

Luffy and Zoro arrived at a small town. They were shocked that it was so deserted not a soul could be seen or heard, even the homes were bare. “This is weird Luffy; we should keep on our guard.” The bubble boy didn’t hear him he was too busy looking in windows trying to find some source of life so he could get some food.

Zoro sighed and followed his captain. They came across a girl with orange hair; she smiled at them and invited them into “her home”. She introduced herself as Nami; she began to talk to them saying she would cook them up something. Luffy talked about his dream of being the pirate king, and gaining the ultimate freedom, and he told her about Zoro’s dream of being the greatest swordsman.

The swordsman noticed Nami tense up at the word pirate. “I see I hear pirates are dangerous, that they ruin people’s lives. You boys don’t seem to be the type to be pirates.” Nami placed a plate of food on the table and gave Zoro some saké.

Luffy started eating and Zoro took a drink of his saké. “So what are you doing in this town?” he asked before stuffing his face with more food.

“Well you see this town has been abandoned because of the pirate Buggy. I plan to get close to him and rob him blind.” she said with a smirk.

“So you a thief or somethinnnnn?” he trailed off falling asleep.

“Luffy?!” Zoro stood up glaring at Nami. He started to draw his sword when his vision began to blur. “You bitch, you drugged us.”

“Sorry for deceiving you like this, but I need you two to get me on Buggy’s good side.” Nami pulled out some rope. “The drugs I slipped into your food and drink well put you into a nice sleep.”

Zoro growled and rushed at Nami placing his blade at her throat. “If Luffy gets hurt I’ll…kill…you…zzzzzzz…” Zoro collapsed falling into a deep sleep. Nami panted feeling her heart rate spike.

“Shit that was close.” She tied Luffy and Zoro up and brought them to Buggy. She told the big nosed pirate that Luffy was her boss and Zoro was his first mate. He was tied up and Luffy was tied up and put into a cage. Nami didn’t know Luffy was a devil fruit man so no sea stone chains were put on him.

Buggy was laughing like mad, and his crew celebrated the welcoming of the female teammate. Nami was a little worried about what was going to happen. “Hey you should be careful messing with pirates.” The straw hat wearer said one of his bubbles bringing a piece of meat over to him. No one noticed thankfully. Zoro was keeping his wits, he saw his swords off to the side, he was just waiting to be free and he’d grab them.

“I can handle myself.” She said as Luffy ate the food he stole. Luffy looked at Zoro and gave him a wink. He nodded understanding that Luffy had sort of plan although he was still a bit uneasy.

“You should be more careful or you won’t live to see your dreams.” Luffy says per warning and before Nami could respond Buggy came up to her. “Now then Nami it’s time for you to kill your former boss.” He handed her some matches. Buggy showed her the power of the Buggy Balls and shocked the girl. A cannon was loaded with a new Buggy Ball and aimed at Luffy.

Nami was hesitant unable to bring herself to kill someone even for the sake of her mission. Her hands started to shake, and Buggy was getting impatient. “Hurry up now Nami kill your boss and you can be one of us.” He says and she dropped the matches.

“I can never be one of you!!!” She shouted and Buggy glared at her.

“Hahaha take that big nose!!!” Luffy said with a laugh. The entire crew tensed up and Buggy glared.

“BIIIIGGGG NOOOSSSSEEEE!!!” Buggy grabbed the matches and lit the fuse. Nami was grabbed by the crew and was forced to watch. 3…2…1…

“Bubble Shuffle,” Luffy says and the cannon fired. Luffy’s body dispersed into bubbles and the only thing that got blown up was the cage.

“Luffy!!” Zoro shouted and then he felt something poke him in the side. He looked over and saw Luffy reform. He untied Zoro and got the man’s swords back. The two were free and ready to kick Buggy’s ass.

Just as they were about to brawl the mayor of the town showed up. “Buggy you fiend I won’t stand for this!!” The mayor was dressed in cheap armor and had a make shift spear.

“It’s just one annoyance after another.” He drew five of his small daggers he pointed them at the mayor. “Chop Chop Harpoon.”

Luffy wasn’t gonna let the old man die he used shave to appear in front of the old guy. “Tekkai (Iron Body)!!” he took the hit the knives breaking on his body, the boy grinned at the other pirate’s expression.

“Thank you young man but this is my fight.” The mayor said and Luffy struck him knocking the old guy unconscious.

“Sorry old guy but we will take it from here.” Luffy said and cracked his knuckles. As Buggy glared at him, Nami took this chance to sneak off and pilfer Buggy’s treasure.

“Cabaji kill this fool!!” The acrobat came out on a unicycle sword drawn. Zoro was quick to intercept all three swords ready to slice Cabaji up.

“Pirate Hunter Zoro I was hoping to face you one day.” Cabaji took a deep breath and blew fire at Zoro. He dodged the attack swinging his blades at such speeds the flames never reached him.

“Go men capture the straw hat boy!!” Buggy shouted and the rest of the crew jumped down to do battle.

Luffy created red bubbles and let them loose. “Heat Bubbles!” the red bubbles hit the crew and burned up their clothes. The men gasped as they covered their crotches and tried to run for cover.

He aimed his pointer fingers at them in a way like a pistol. “Bubble Pistol.” small bubble like bullets fired and fired making the men dance, or dive for cover. Buggy watched as his crew was taken out.

“You idiots!” he shouted.

-x-

Cabaji fought Zoro using every dirty trick he had, but Zoro was the better swordsman by far. He slashed through the man’s tops and cut Cabaji down, slicing up the unicycle in the process. He sat back and watched as Luffy took out the small fry with ease.

Buggy came down ready to kick Luffy’s butt, however he saw Nami sneaking off with his treasure and map to the Grand Line. He split from his lower half and flew at Nami with new daggers in hand ready to kill the girl. “Nami you die!!”

“Bubble Puncher!!” Luffy’s arm dispersed into many bubbles he thrust his bubble arm like a punch and the bubbles flew at Buggy, each bubble with the power of Luffy’s punch. Buggy got pummeled by the bubbles and Nami hid behind Zoro.

“Damn you Straw Hat!!” Buggy went off on a rant about Luffy’s hat and how it reminded him of his old crewmate Shanks. He went to destroy the hat using the Chop Chop Festival. His body split into many parts and flew round and round.

“Bubble Bubble Catcher!” Luffy created lots of bubbles and trapped Buggy’s parts in their own individual bubbles.

“Wahh damn you!!” Luffy ignored Buggy’s screams and went over to Nami.

“Hey navigator can I borrow you staff?” 

“I’m not your navigator and sure.” She handed the staff to Luffy and he smirked.

“Bubble Pool!!” He hit the bubble with Buggy’s head in it. The bubble shot off and began to slam into other body parts, the body parts began to bounce and slam into one another keeping them trapped in a constant cycle of pain for the clown.

With a grin Luffy aimed his palm at the bouncing bubbles. “Bubble Bubble Scatter!!” The bubbles flew off in lots of directions sending the cursing clown away. The crew freaked out and took their main ship and went after their captain’s head.

Luffy carried the old man back to town. “Wow you guys sure are strong, I bet you guys have lots of treasure.” Nami said with a grin and Zoro turned his sword on her.

“Watch it witch don’t think I’ve forgotten about the drugging you did.” he said and she began to sweat. Before anything could be said the villagers showed up and took back their mayor.

Luffy being honest to a fault admitted he was the one who knocked out the mayor and thus the chase began. “Get those pirates!!!” The crowd yelled.

“Wahh why am I being chased I’m not a pirate!!” Nami cried as she ran.

“Looks like you one of us now, welcome navigator.”

Nami hung her head. “Fine but I get a percent of all treasure understand!”

Luffy didn’t answer. They stole one of Buggy’s ships and the bubble boy left some of Nami’s treasure behind so the people could rebuild their village. The mayor ran to the dock and waved them off, thanking them for freeing his village from Buggy’s control.

Bubble VS Chop Chop winner Bubble!!

Their captain wanted to get a ship of their own, so they headed to the nearest island to look for a ship.

To be continued


	7. Obtaining A Ship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Chap 7 Obtaining a ship

The crew land on the island where Usopp the liar resided; by a dark twist of fate a terrible tactician had infiltrated the estate of a rich family. He played the role of a butler but he never forgot the ways of being a pirate. He planned to steal the young heiress’s fortune and set up an easy life for himself. This man was formally Captain Kuro, the man who axe hand Morgan supposedly captured to get his promotion, was parading as a butler named Klahadore.

When they landed on the beach, Usopp was there to greet them, and great them was more like attack them. He claimed he was a captain of a 1000 men. Nami spotted the lie with ease.

Usopp was well known in the village as a liar. He ran down the streets screaming the pirates were coming every day, he told tall tales and was an expert liar but Nami wouldn’t be fooled by such things. People grew tired of his actions and chased him out of the village often. Luffy cracked his knuckles and Zoro drew his swords. “You draw your weapon against us, it must mean your wiling to bet your life.” The swordsman smirked at his captain’s words.

Zoro and Luffy freaked Usopp out and as a token of his gratitude for them not killing him; he treated them to dinner which put a huge dent in his wallet thanks to Luffy and Zoro’s hunger. They cleared 20 plates in just a few minutes.

Eventually Usopp skipped out on them to go visit Kaiya. Usopp went there every day to tell Kaiya stories that were of course all lies but they put a smile on the girl’s face. Captain Kuro going by the name Klahadore interrupted them. The fake butler began to insult Usopp on his dreams on becoming a pirate, and then he insulted his father.

Usopp was about to attack the man, when Luffy made his appearance. He ignored the obvious tension and went to ask Kaiya for money to build a pirate ship. Before Kaiya could say anything Klahadore turned down his request. He said pirates and those who wish to be one are nothing but trash. That did it for Usopp he punched the butler and this got Kaiya upset. Usopp ran off and Luffy chased after him.

Zoro noticed there was something odd about that butler. “Yo Nami that butler guy I’m sure he let Usopp hit him back there.”

“Why would he do that?”

“I don’t know but we better keep an eye on him.” He said.

Luffy and Usopp talked on the edge of a cliff. Luffy talked about Usopp’s dad Yasopp. Their friendly conversation as the weird guy claiming to be a hypnotist appeared down below, and he met up with Klahadore. They listened as they heard his plan.

They learned his name was Kuro, and that he was a pirate, and that he was planning on invading the village and kill Kaiya, after getting her money. Usopp couldn’t be quiet on that and gave away their position. Kuro glared at Usopp.

The hypnotist Jango was able to put Luffy to sleep and made him fall from the cliff. Usopp ran away but Kuro paid him no mind, no one would believe him anyway.

Kuro’s belief was true, Usopp told everyone and not a soul believed him they even attacked him. Usopp ran to Kaiya’s and prayed she believed him. His words did not reach her. “Usopp stop it I know Klahadore hurt you but you shouldn’t tell lies about him.” she said but Usopp insisted and she slapped him so Usopp ran away.

He shed tears that day, tears he had not shed since his mother passing. No one would believe him not anyone except…

Zoro and Nami had found Luffy and they met up with Usopp. They agreed to help Usopp stop the pirates.

At Kaiya’s mansion her servant Merry gave Klahadore a gift from her. He crushed it and stabbed Merry believing he had killed him.

Kuro waited for the time his plans were coming together he had no idea there was a movement to stop his plans.

-The morning of the attack-

Nami Zoro Usopp and Luffy made it to the right beach and were the only ones between the pirates and their goals. The blood thirsty crew came out, and laughed seeing Luffy and his crew. Jango was currently in charge of them. “Go men rape pillage and plunder and kill anyone in your way.” Jango said and the men cheered.

Nami and Usopp coward behind Luffy and Zoro. “Let’s do this Captain.”

“You got it.” Luffy says, and creates a swarm of pink bubbles. The enemy thought nothing of the bubbles and stepped on them. They got caught in his trap and soon became sitting ducks for the two pirates.

“Bubble Bubble Pistol.” Luffy fired bubble bullets and he took out the first wave of pirates. Zoro rushed forward and slashed up the pirates taking them out. The others stepped up and used their fallen comrades to avoid Luffy’s trap.

Some jumped up but only became easier targets, the captain and first mate went wild punching kicking slashing cutting, dispatching their enemies before they could even get to Nami and Usopp.

‘These guys are amazing.’ Usopp thought as they wiped out the pirates in the matter of minutes. Jango flinched back.

‘No I will not falter.’ Jango pulled out his charm and proceeded to hypnotize the men. “Rise up ignore the pain you feel and fight on. One Two Three Jango!”

His power worked like a charm, the men ignored their pained and damaged bodies and stood up, their muscles swelled and they roared. Luffy fired more bubbles but the men ignored the pain. Zoro slashed them but they refused to go down.

“Guess it’s time for plan B. Bubble Catcher!” Luffy released a swarm of bubbles. The bubbles forced the weapons away from the men and incased them in giant bubbles. No matter how hard they thrashed the bubbles wouldn’t pop. He changed the bubbles to purple and used Sleepy Bubbles to put them to sleep. The men snored inside the bubbles while Jango cursed.

“Now let’s take out that freaky hypnotist.”

Jango gulped and put his fingers to his lips and blew. “Whiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.” The whistle was an alert to the Meowban Brothers they came out to play and ready to kill. Siam and Butche came out ready to kill.

Meanwhile

Kuro was not pleased that the pirates were late. He left the manor to see what’s going on. Kaiya got up some time later and began to search for Klahadore or Merry. She gasped seeing Merry on the floor all covered in blood. The servant was tougher than Kuro thought and he told Kaiya the truth.

Kaiya gasped and ran off to find Klahadore.

-x-

Luffy and Zoro faced off with the brothers. Siam pretended to be a coward and rushed at Zoro. Luffy didn’t believe it for a second. Siam tried to snatch Zoro’s swords only to blocked by bubbles. “Bubble Bubble Puncher.” Siam got pummeled by bubbles.

Buche rushed at Zoro and swords and claws met in a fierce battle. Buche had size but Zoro was much stronger than him, got slashed up pretty bad.

Nami took this time to sneak aboard their ship and began pilfering gold, maps anything really.

Kuro appeared and was furious at their tardiness. He was shocked to find the whole crew sleeping, Siam was beat up all to hell while Buche was slashed up.

The ship guards weren’t done yet, they got up as Kuro insulted them. They thought that Kuro was weak while being a butler. He proved them wrong and killed his own men. Kuro revealed his plan; that he planned to kill his crew anyway to be free of his life as a pirate. Jango freaked out and not wanting to die ran away.

Luffy was furious at Kuro’s attitude. Kuro tried to use his cat claws and out of the bag attack but he had no control. Luffy used Shave and pummeled the pathetic excuse of a pirate. Kuro was out matched, he was up against a logia. The bubbles he slashed and cut with his attack merely reformed.

“Orange Bubbles!” Once more Kuro underestimated his opponent and tried slashing the bubbles. The acid bubbles began dissolving his cat claws. Luffy used shave one more time and hit Kuro with a barrage of fists. He kicked his ass hard and sent him flying towards his crew. He freed the other pirates.

The surviving crew members took their captain away and sailed away. Nami had pilfered their treasure by now and was already off the ship.

Kaiya saw the strength of the pirates who saved the village. As a thank you Kaiya put up the money to build them a ship. Usopp joined the crew and the crew of four set off on the Merry Go for the first time.

The people of the village missed Usopp’s actions and felt they went too far, Usopp would miss them but he was a man of the sea, still no one knew the truth besides Kaiya and the former Usopp pirates. It was better that way, and the group set sail.

To be continued.


	8. Letters to Meon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Chap 8 Letters to Meon

Luffy was excited he had a ship, he grabbed his special paper and decided it was time to write a letter to Meon. "What are you doing Luffy?" Usopp asked and Luffy grinned.

"I'm writing my friend Meon, he's a marine but he was a pirate he helped me escape so I could live my dream. A lot has happened and I haven't had a time to write him." He says.

"You’re writing to a marine are you crazy!" Usopp screamed and Luffy just laughed.

"It's ok Meon is cool, he would never betray me."

Luffy started writing. "Dear Meon, I have a pirate ship now, it's called the Going Merry, and it’s awesome! I also got 2 new crew members. One is a thief, but she's a great navigator. I also got a sniper, but he mostly lies but he's funny." He tapped the paper and the words vanished. Usopp and Nami freaked out at the weird paper. Luffy flipped the paper over and waited patiently for a reply.

"Oi Luffy it may take Meon some time to reply," his swordsman says, and the logia pouted.

"He'll reply soon I know it." Luffy says and words began to appear on the paper.

"Congrats Luffy, take care of them. You should look into getting a cook, and a good one with your appetite. There's a restaurant at sea at these coordinates." Symbols appeared on the paper that Luffy didn't understand. "I know you probably won't understand them but give them to your navigator she'll understand."

Luffy held up the paper. "Hey Nami I got some scribbles for you to look at it." He handed her the paper.

"Luffy these aren't scribbles they are coordinates, and it's someplace close!" Nami says.

"Alright let's go get us a cook." Luffy says while Usopp is ranting about this being a trap. "But first let's celebrate our new ship and crew!" Luffy got a barrel of rum out and they all got a drink.

"To becoming the king of the pirates," Luffy says raising his glass.

"To becoming the greatest swordsman," Zoro says, and lifts his glass high.

"To making a map of the world, and to getting lots of treasure," Nami says.

"To becoming a man of the sea," Usopp raised his glass.

They brought their glasses together with a loud cry. "Cheers!"

They began to drink, and drink and drink some more. Nami knew when to call it quits and went to her room, Usopp couldn't hold his liquor and blacked out. Luffy and Zoro were on their butts drinking their drinks.

Luffy had a nice blush on his cheeks and was clearly drunk, he hiccupped and little bubbles came out. Luffy giggled and poked the bubbles making them pop. "Hey Zoro?"

Zoro had a strong tolerance to booze, he had a good buzz but completely coherent. He looked over to him, and felt his cock twitch in his pants. 'Oh fuck!'

Luffy had taken off his vest and was running a hand over his chiseled body; the logia’s cock was pulsing in his pants. "Zoro I feel all warm and tingly." He says a big grin forming on his face. "Wanna have some fun?" He asked his smile turning into a smirk.

"Fuck yeah." Zoro growled and began to strip; his pants were suddenly too tight for his liking. He pounced on his first mate his crotch at Zoro’s face. Luffy rubbed his hard bulge against his cheek.

"Do the honors Zoro." He says and Zoro didn't have to think, he leaned forward and with his teeth pulled down the zipper of Luffy's pants, his hands came up and dropped Luffy's shorts. Luffy's hard cock sprang up and smacked Zoro's cheek. "Suck my cock Zoro!" Luffy commanded hungrily, a shiver running down the green haired male’s spine.

Zoro was surprised at his captain's sign of dominance; however his shock caused him to pause which the drunken Luffy didn't like. He began poking his cheek with his cock leaving pre cum on the swordsman’s face. "Come on Zoro!" Luffy moaned, nudging his cock against the his lips.

"Yes captain." Zoro says, and gives him an apologetic lick, he pushed his foreskin back and wrapped his lips around the head of Luffy's cock. Luffy moaned in pleasure, the skilled tongue swirled around his cock head teasing the sensitive tip.

Luffy was flushed and panting, so he decided to carry on. He took his cock deeper and deeper into his mouth, and licking and sucking every inch as it entered his mouth. His tongue flicked the underside, feeling his manhood twitch in delight. "Ohhh Zoro!" he moaned and fisted Zoro's green locks.

Zoro smirked around his captain's arousal and took great pleasure in drawing each and every moan from him. He hollowed his cheeks and stroked Luffy's thick cock. "Fuck Zoro!" Luffy moaned and massaged the male’s scalp, his expression was one of drunken arousal. His breath came out in short heated pants.

The swordsman looked up at Luffy, and their gaze met and the captain nearly blew his load. However Luffy's drunken state and Zoro's skill at oral made his legs weak, he fell back hitting the deck hard, his cock slipped from his mouth with a wet pop.

"Fuck are you ok Luffy?" Zoro asked and Luffy chuckled.

"Of course now get your sexy ass over here I want to suck your dick while you suck mine." He says beckoning him with his finger, his cock twitching with need. Zoro licked his lips at what Luffy was wanting, discarding his last article of clothing he moved into the 69 position with Luffy.

Luffy grabbed Zoro's firm ass and pulled him down taking his thick manhood into his mouth and deep throating him in one go. Zoro moaned and shivered in pleasure, but he was not one to be out done.

Zoro cupped Luffy's dick and began licking his hard manhood. Luffy moaned around Zoro's dick, he bobbed his head and gave Zoro's ass a firm squeeze, with each bob. Zoro moaned and growled in pleasure, he was done messing around, he took Luffy's cock into his mouth and sucked him down to the root, and his hand came and began to fondle Luffy's balls.

Luffy pulled off his cock to moan. "Damn Zoro!" Luffy moaned, and in his drunken mind switched his focus, he stared at Zoro's firm ass and he could see Zoro's tight pucker. "You know Zoro you really have a sexy ass!" Luffy said and he leaned forward, he ran his tongue along Zoro's crack.

Zoro gasped in shock and nearly choked on Luffy's dick. 'He's not going to…holy!' Zoro screamed mentally as Luffy pressed his tongue at his pink pucker, his wet muscle pushing past the tight ring of muscle and slipping into his channel. Luffy squeezed his firm cheeks and began wiggling his tongue in Zoro's tight ass.

The pleasure was new and strange, and Zoro loved every minute of it, he stopped sucking on Luffy's cock but his moans sent the most pleasing vibrations through his stiff manhood. Luffy moaned his voice full of pleasure, it sent vibrations through his tongue and Zoro moaned around Luffy's cock.

His swordsman whimpered when he removed his tongue, he teased him by licking his crack and his taint even flicking his balls a bit before moving back up and thrusting his tongue back into his hole. Zoro’s manhood twitched at the treatment. ‘Ohhhh so good!’ Zoro thought as he moaned around his captain’s manhood.

Luffy's cock twitched and the bubble boy came, spilling his thick seed into Zoro's mouth. There was too much for Zoro to swallow and it spilled back running over his dick and balls.

Zoro swallowed what he could, he found the taste to be excellent and he began to lick Luffy's cock and balls cleaning him up, as Luffy proceeded to tongue fuck him. The green haired male could feel it he was so close, Luffy was driving him mad with lust with each thrust of his tongue, He wanted more, his cock pulsed and he came spraying his cum all over Luffy's chest and abs.

Luffy removed his tongue from Zoro's ass, and the alcohol and his release claimed him in sleep. Zoro was flushed and panting, his whole body tingling in pleasure. 'Fuck I have to remember alcohol brings out the dom in Luffy.' He thought and got up. He picked his captain up bridal style and carried him to the bath to get cleaned up.

Usopp came in his sleep, the noises Zoro and Luffy made having sex just a few steps away from his sleeping form. Their noises were wet and loud and made Usopp's dreams very perverted, and their moans did not help. Usopp had no idea why he had dreams of being fucked by Luffy, but it made him cum in his shorts for sure.

Zoro had cleaned up their mess and Usopp was none the wiser keeping his fantasies and dreams about Luffy a secret. When the boys went down to the bunks they stayed naked he brought Luffy to the cot with him. “Hmm Zoro…love you…” he muttered in his sleep and the swordsman felt his heart race at those words, he couldn’t stop the smile that formed on his lips.

‘He loves me,’ he thought happily. Luffy nuzzled his chest and his mouth soon latched onto his nipple. The swordsman gasped as his captain sucked on his nipple softly. He shivered and spread his legs allowing his swordsman to slide in and they fit so well together.

His captain nursed from his nip, nothing came out of course but his sleeping captain just seemed content sucking on his nip. Zoro cupped the back of Luffy’s head feeling oddly blissful as his captain continued. It was to the point his other nipple felt lonely and he brought his free hand to tease it with his free hand.

When Luffy stopped the swordsman groaned at the loss, he wrapped his arms his captain. “I love you to Luffy.” He didn’t know if Luffy heard him or not but it was nice to say out loud.

By morning the crew would set out to the restaurant on the sea.

To be continued


	9. The Cook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Crew Stats

Strawhat Pirates

Monkey D. Luffy – Captain – Logia – 8 ½ inch uncut

Devil Fruit: Bubble Bubble Logia Model

Abilities: 6 Powers Master

Techniques: Floating Bubble, Bubble Walker, Bubble Pistol, Bubble Catcher, Bubble Double, Bubble Cannon

Special Bubbles: Golden Bubble, Burn Bubble (Red), Ice Bubble (Blue), Acid Bubble (Orange), Sleepy Bubble (Purple), Healing Bubble (Green), Sticky Bubbles (Pink)

-

Roronoa Zoro – First Mate – 9 inch cut

Swordsman

Technique: Three sword style,

-

Nami – Navigator

Thief

-

Usopp – Sniper

Liar

Technique: Slingshot, Tools

Chap 9 Cook

The crew was sailing towards the floating restaurant the Baratie. Usopp had gotten the cannon out while Luffy and Zoro were resting below deck.

They were tangled in a pile of warm limbs. Zoro had his arms wrapped Luffy, and vice versa, though through the night they had shifted a bit. His legs were wrapped around his captain, and the bubble boy had shifted and currently his morning wood was kissing Zoro’s entrance.

Zoro awoke feeling the boy’s manhood between his cheeks. It was so tempting, to push back and take him inside but he wanted that to be special, not when Luffy was asleep. He moved his hips and let him slide between his cheeks, he smiled it was odd but felt nice. He’d never thought of bottoming before, heck never thought of being with a man before Luffy. ‘If it’s him I can take it, I want it to be him.’ He went back to sleep, loving the feel of Luffy against him, his balls were resting in his pubes, the warmth of his penis caressing his hole. 

Luffy awoke some time later, his head was buzzing and he gasped at the position we are in. He pulled back and Zoro whined at the loss. The logia smiled and shifted their hips and brought their hard cocks together, he held them in his hand and began pumping them together.

Zoro moans as the pleasure pulls him out of slumber. He sees his captain and smirks, he bucks up adding more friction to their hard cocks. “Fuck Luffy!”

“Not a bad way to wake up.” He says with a laugh and pumps them faster. Their release hits them together and they came their cum splattering over Luffy’s chest and abs. “Hey Zoro, my heads a little fuzzy but I feel closer to you.” He says scooping up some of their mixed cum off his body and licking it off his fingers.

Zoro figured Luffy probably didn’t remember everything about last night but he didn’t care. He pulled his captain into a kiss, letting his tongue slip into the bubble boy’s mouth. Luffy returned the kiss letting his tongue meet Zoro’s. They moan as they share each other’s taste.

Nothing could possibly ruin this moment…Boom!...spoke too soon. It seems Usopp was playing with the cannons. Luffy broke the kiss. “I’m going to get cleaned up, go make sure Usopp doesn’t hurt himself.” He got off him, and the swordsman took his hand.

“Want some company?” he wanted this to continue.

“Maybe next time,” he turned to bubbles and went to the bathroom. Zoro groaned in frustration, he found his pants and shirt and put them on not bothering with underwear. ‘This better be good.’

It seems Usopp managed to shoot a land mass, where his old friends Johnny and Yosaku had been resting at. Johnny was rightfully pissed off at the sudden attack. Zoro did manage to keep him from damaging the ship.

Yosaku was ill, and poor Johnny was fearing the worst. “What if he dies? What are we gonna do?” he was freaking out.

Luffy took this moment to appear clad in nothing but a towel around his waist. Johnny and Zoro froze at the sight of the wet and naked male. “What’s going on?” he looked and saw the ill male. “He’s sick he has scurvy.” He says and the crew looks at him in shock. “Meon told me about it, I can help but he needs to eat more fruit.”

“Can you help him? They are old friends of mine.” The swordsman says.

“Sure I can, he needs fruits though.” He conjures some green bubbles and begins treating Yosaku. Usopp goes to get some fruits from the kitchen. Yosaku opened his eyes, and began feeling better. He blushed as he was being treated by a towel clad male. “Feeling better?”

“Um I think I’m in heaven?” he says blushing. His eyes drifting down to the boy’s crotch the thin garment the only thing shielding him.

Zoro bopped him on the head. “He’s fine, you should go get dressed.”

“Sure, it’s nice to meet Zoro’s friends.” He got up and began heading back down to the men’s courters, but before he disappeared from view he removed the towel from his waist and slung it over his shoulder. Zoro, Johnny and Yosaku got a good look at Luffy’s ass, they each got a nosebleed.

“Fuck Zoro-bro that’s your captain?” Johnny asked wiping his bloody nose.

“Yeah that’s him, don’t let his looks fool you he’s really strong.”

Yosaku would have said something, but he was eating the fruits Usopp had returned with, but he nodded just the same.

“You look really happy,” the shades wearer says.

“I am,” Luffy returned and fully dressed.

“Well we are on our way to the Baratie how about I treat you guys to a meal it’s the least I can do for you.”

“That sounds great.” The two say in unison. Usopp was still concerned.

The two bounty hunters shared stories along the trip. Luffy laughed, both at the stories and Zoro’s reaction to them. The three sword style man was a touch wilder back in the day, though he may still be wild but he’s moving closer to his goal.

They could see the Baratie but Usopp spotted something else a marine ship! “I told you it was a trap. A TRAP!”

“Nah that isn’t Meon’s ship, it belongs to a guy called Fullbody he’s a touch arrogant, plus he’s weird he sent me flowers at the base, and kept sending me these bottles of wine. Meon took them away saying they were too alcoholic.” Zoro tightened his fists.

‘That bastard!’ he thought angrily.

“We can’t get near with a pirate ship they’ll sink us.”

“Then you can stay on the ship and watch it while we go eat.” Luffy made a Bubble Walker big enough for them to ride over. Nami didn’t go as she was snooping through Johnny and Yosaku’s stuff finding a bunch of wanted posters, seeing one in particular that made her blood run cold.

Luffy got in the bubble first, and Zoro got in behind him, he smiled as he felt the boy lean back and relax against him. Johnny and Yosaku got in behind him. They sailed over to the restaurant on the sea with no one the wiser on who they were.

They got a table and sure enough Fullbody made an ass of himself, seems he ordered a specific bottle of wine before hand but the blonde chef who served them gave them something else. Of course Fullbody picked a fight and severely got his ass kicked.

Luffy laughed, and the blonde turned. Their eyes met and the stylish male walked over to the logia male. “My dear you are so lovely!” he offered Luffy a rose. “Never before had I seen such beauty. Your dark hair, your sweet innocent eyes that cute little scar on your cheek. Oh my love for you grows with each passing second.” He took Luffy’s hand and looked like he was about to kiss it.

Zoro snapped. He pulled Luffy away from the blonde. “Take your hands off my captain you perverted cook.”

“What’s that?” he glared at Zoro. “The name is Sanji, what are you her boyfriend or something?”

“B-boyfriend?!” he gasped blushing. He looked at Luffy who looked back. ‘What am I to Luffy? I mean we’ve had sex, but are we lovers, fuck buddies, just crewmates who get it on. Wait a minute…her?’

“I am a guy.” Luffy says. Sanji blinks at him, looking him up and down.

“A guy?” he points at him.

“Yep guy,” the blonde is stunned and Zoro puts the icing on the cake and kisses the raven haired teen. Johnny and Yosaku clap and cheer.

Sanji blushes and glares at him. “Don’t confuse me you shitty bastard!” he stomps off.

Luffy blinks in surprise. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No, just forget him let’s order.”

Sanji went to the kitchen his cheeks still burning. ‘How can it be? How can a guy be that cute? I mean he’s dazzling why did he have to be a guy?!’

Zeff noticed Sanji’s distress and took a peek out at the diner to see who he was so stressed about. ‘Not bad, he may be what Sanji needs.’ He thought as he looked Luffy over.

He set into motion his plan as he made sure Sanji delivered their order personally. At first the blonde was shocked at the large order, but Luffy had a large appetite and the blonde was determined to satisfy it.

The happy look Luffy had when eating his food made Sanji’s heart beat faster. He was serving them when Johnny asked something. “So Luffy-bro what is going on between you and Zoro-bro?” Zoro choked on his food and Luffy blinked in surprise.

“Isn’t it obvious, we are lovers.” He says, like it is the most obvious thing in the world.

“Oh wow so Zoro-bro told you he loved you, he really confessed?” Zoro looked away in shame.

“No, but I know how Zoro feels, he can tell me when he’s ready.” Luffy smiled at him, and took hold of Zoro’s hand. A calm feeling washed over him.

“So what if he doesn’t,” the table looks to Sanji who spoke. “What if he falls in love with someone else, or wants to sleep with someone else?”

“Hey, this isn’t any of your…” Zoro began but Luffy cut him off.

“That would be fine, Zoro has a place in my heart as I know I have one in his if he wanted to take another lover then I’d protect them and welcome them into my nakama.” Zoro tightened his grip on Luffy’s hand. “I love Zoro and if he’s happy I’m happy.”

Zoro pulled him in for another kiss, and Sanji felt a new emotion well up inside him. He was jealous! The way Luffy cupped Zoro’s cheek as they kissed, he saw the male’s arms wrap around the raven and he wanted to be the one holding him. 

“Enjoy your meal,” he walks off bristly. When he goes into the kitchen and glares at the smirking old man. “I need some air.”

“Take it from an old man, life is too short to let little things stop you from finding happiness.” Sanji blushed and went out back to grab a smoke.

-x-

Luffy couldn’t sit still. “I think I said something wrong.”

“Ignore him, he shouldn’t have mistaken you for a girl.” Zoro was still a touch irritated, something about the blonde rubbed him the wrong way.

“So were you really serious about sharing Zoro?” Yosaku asked.

“Shut up!” Zoro snapped.

“We could always set up rules and guidelines should things happen. I know it would work out.” He got up. “I’m gonna go talk to Sanji. I’ll be back.” He gave Zoro a kiss on the lips and walked off.

“Ok what’s up with you two?” he says seriousness in his voice. The two look at each other.

“We want to join the crew.” They say in unison.

“What?” he gasped.

“We both want to join the crew, and honestly I want to be with Luffy.” Johnny admits.

“It’s true, though I want to be with him and you.” He admits blushing.

“You guys are gay?” he whispers, they nod.

“We’ve actually been a couple since before we met you.” Johnny put an arm around Yosaku.

“I had no idea.”

“Well yeah we got that.”

“But Luffy he’s so open and honest. Plus he makes you really happy.”

“I’m not against you guys joining the crew but being with Luffy I don’t know.”

“Well that’s why we are telling you first. Even if it’s a no go with Luffy we want to join the crew Luffy isn’t like other pirates he’s someone we can get behind.”

Zoro gave Johnny a look and Yosaku started laughing. “No not like that.”

To be continued 

Chap 10 Zoro Losses Luffy’s Anger Rises

Zoro ponders the proposition and finds himself aroused.

Sanji ponders he might be gay, so Luffy opts for a test.

When Gin and Krieg try to steal the Baratie, Mihawk shows up to cause trouble. Zoro does his best but can’t stand up to the warlord just yet, but that doesn’t stop Luffy from snapping.

End preview


End file.
